Show some Respect!
by TwilightandFlashforever
Summary: Twilight and Flash are attending a meeting when Blueblood are insulting them none stop when finally Flash had it and attack him. What made him attack Blueblood? what did he say?. If you had read The big show in A Dash of love in Cloudesdale than you know that twilight and Flash went to a meeting at canterlot. Photo by BeastyxLightning on deviantart


**The Princess meeting**

After saying good bye to Rainbow Dash Twilight and Flash broad the train and left for Canterlot as they arrive at Canterlot they were escorted to the castle by the royal guards pony as they arrived Twilight see Cadance and Shining Armor arrive at the same time.

"Cadance" as Twilight ran over to Cadance

"Twilight!" as she hugged "How are you doing? "

"Just fine" as she smiled "Ready? "

"Of course" as she smiled back

Twilightand Cadance both did_ "Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake,  
clap your hooves and do a little shake_" as they laugh Shining Armor went to see Flash

"Hello Flash" as Shining Armor shock his hoof

"Hello brother" as Flash smiled

"I let you date my sister and marry her! You're going to have a foal with her, so don't push it" as Shining armor griped harder

"Yes…sir" as Flash worriedly smiled

"Welcome" as Celestia enter the room

"Hello Celestia" as everypony answered

"Let's start the meeting shall we" as Celestia turn around and walk away

Twilight, Flash, Shinning Armor and Cadance all followed Celestia to the meeting room and where join by Luna and Blueblood.

_"_Hello Blueblood_"_ as Flash said in a tone

_"_Hum_"_ as Blueblood walk away

"Friendly as usual" Flash whisper to Twilight

"I know" Twilight stop and Kissed Flash

They arrive at the table and all sat down and talk about the problems of Equestria, how to solve it, the problems in Ponyville and The crystal empire and make their alliance with other countries stronger.

"Excuse me everypony we need to step out for a moment" as Celestia and Luna walk out

"This is so boring" as Blueblood yawned

"Hey at less pay attention" as Flash yelled out

"You have no right to tell me what to do commoner" blueblood continue yawning

"What did you says you spoiled prince" as Flash stood up

"Flash that enough just leave it" as Twilight hold Flash hoof

"Good job you little commoner keep give your animal some discipline" Blueblood stood up and walk closer to Twilight

"What did you says" as Twilight stare at him

"You can't hear me you stupid idiot! Maybe being pregnant made you stupid!" as Blueblood smiled "I can't believe Aunt Celestia made a stupid mare like you Princess"

"THAT IT!" as Flash realise himself from Twilight gripe "You can insult me all you want but insulting my wife and my unborn foal! and you're asking for a early gave" as Flash was ready to punch him

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" as Luna use the royal Canterlot voice

"Blueblood you will apologies to Twilight and Flash RIGHT NOW" as Celestia shouted

"Hum sorry" as he sat down

"Come on Flash" as Flash sat down with Twilight

As they all sat down Rainbow Dash come in with a smash after apologizing and later left the princesses Blueblood continue insulting Twilight after Celestia left to tell a pony that the window needs to be fix.

"Well Twilight it look like your friend is a failure like you" as Blueblood snorted

"She not a failure of all ponies here is you!" as Twilight got mad

"How dare you! You stupid mare of a whore! You should just get rid of the foal!"As Blueblood said in shock

"That it!" as Flash scream

Shinning Armor, Cadance and Luna all stared in shock

"You'll pay for what you said to my wife" as Flash screamed and fly towards Blueblood and started to hit him.

"BE STILLLL!" as Luna use the royal Canterlot voice once more

"SHINNIG ARMOR STOP HIM NOW!" As Luna yelled

Shining Armor leapt at Flash and takes him off Blueblood and hold him still while Twilight rush over to Flash and calm him down.

"Sentry calm down" as Shinning Armor holds him tight

"Flash calm down please" as Twilight put her hooves on his cheek as soon she did Flash calm down intimately

"I'm sorry Twilight" as Flash was let go by Shinning Armor "you to chap…uh shinning Armor"

"It's ok Flash your where defending my sister and I respect ponies who do that" as Shinning Armor smiled "I'm glad my sister married a pony who defended her than a pony who doesn't"

"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD YOUR BEHAVER IS UNACCEPTIBLE" Luna using the royal voice

"Agreed sister" as Celestia stood at the door in a angry tone

"Ever since Twilight as become a princess you have disrespectful to her and Flash" As Celestia walk closer to Blueblood

"You will start showing some respect right now or ill remove your title of prince and you will no longer be part of the royal family" Celestia stare at Blueblood "Do you understand"

"Yes aunty" as Blueblood look down

"As your punishment for your disrespectful behavior you will clean Canterlot, the Crystal Empire and Ponyville"

"I have to work but I never work before" as Blueblood look in shock

"Well than you will learn on the job and maybe you will see how lucky you are to be born royalty" as Celestia turned around

"Yes aunty" as Blueblood stood up

"You are no longer welcome to the rest of the meeting" as Celestia point her hoof at the door "And before you leave apologise to Twilight and Flash"

"Yes auntie" as Blueblood started to walk and stop "I'm so Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry" he continues and left the room.

"I'm sorry Twilight I should have strict to him sooner" as Celestia walk towards Twilight

"Its fine princess Celestia" as Twilight smiled "beside I had my hero with me" while looking at Flash

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia for hitting your nephew" Flash look down

"Don't be it gave him a wakeup call" as Celestia smiled "And he kinda disserve it don't you think"

As everypony laugh Twilight kiss Flash for thanking him they later headed out to see the wonderbolts performance. After their long day they stayed at Canterlot and headed home the next day and Shinning Armor as now more respect for Flash.

Continue reading for the next part of A Dash of love in Cloudsdale and Love is in Bloom.

**End **


End file.
